Fever
by valnee
Summary: Menghadapi orang sakit itu susah susah gampang, contohnya Temari menghadapi Shikamaru yang demam. "Temari..!" panggil Shikamaru, 'ayah pusing dan ayah meminta ibu untuk menemaninya tidur, apakah dengan itu pusing ayah bisa sembuh' Shikadai heran. "Arigatou.."


_Pusing.._

Nara Shikamaru, penasehat _hokage_ dan juga kepala keluarga Nara sedang memijat kepalanya yang pening –sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Shikamaru kau sakit? Pucat sekali mukamu." Tanya Sakura yang sibuk meneliti wajah sang Nara.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Kalau sakit lebih baik kau pulang sa– OI, SHIKAMARU!" _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_ , Uzumaki Naruto, terkejut melihat Shikamaru yang telah tergeletak dilantai, pingsan.

Sakura menyentuh dahi Shikamaru, "Wah, panas sekali, dia demam."

.

.

* * *

 **Fever**

 **Romance**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs Kiriko Saki.**

 **ShikaTemaShika**

 **Warning: Typo(s), aneh, ga nyambung, ngeselin, abal, amberegul, bikin bete, bikin laper, bikin galau, bikin mblo(?), etc.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru membuka matanya, "Akh–" rintihnya pelan, kepalanya masih pusing, malah sekarang ia semakin pusing, badannya juga terasa berat dan tulang-tulangnya linu semua, terutama tulang punggungnya.

"Shikamaru sudah bangun? Mau makan? Atau mau minum? Dasar, kau itu kenapa bisa sampai demam begini? Merepotkan."

Alih-alih membantu suaminya untuk duduk, Temari malah menggerutu dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Kau berisik sekali, sejak kapan aku pulang?" Shikamaru meneliti sekitarnya, ini kamarnya dengan istrinya, bukan di kantor _hokage_.

Temari melepas lipatan tangannya lalu mendekat ke Shikamaru, ia mendorong pelan tubuh suaminya untuk berbaring lagi, "Kau tadi diantar pulang oleh _Nanadaime_ - _sama_ dan Sakura, mereka bilang kau demam dan menyuruhmu untuk istirahat dirumah beberapa hari kedepan sampai kau sembuh."

Shikamaru diantar oleh _hokage_ pulang kerumah? Wah, betapa bangganya dirinya bisa menyuruh seorang _hokage_ untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur, kau istirahatlah dulu." Temari menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi suaminya, "Kau sangat panas, sebaiknya aku akan mengambilkan kompres dulu." ia berlalu keluar kamar.

Shikamaru menarik selimutnya sampai lehernya, padahal matahari bersinar terang siang ini, ia bisa melihatnya dari jendela, tetapi kenapa ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

 _Aku benci demam_. Shikamaru menutup matanya.

Baru saja ia menutup matanya, sebuah benda lembut seperti kain, basah, menempel didahinya, ah jangan lupa benda itu sangat dingin –bagi Shikamaru.

"Ah!" Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan benda yang ternyata handuk basah itu, "Dingin, Temari!" ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Temari membelalak, "Kau harus dikompres biar panasnya cepat hilang, sudah menurut saja."

Shikamaru menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, "Tak mau."

 _Seperti anak kecil saja, dasar._ Temari mendecih pelan, lalu menarik selimutnya.

"Buka, kau harus dikompres!" Shikamaru menahan selimut itu, tetapi karena ia sedang sakit maka tenaga Temari lebih kuat darinya –ah tidak, dalam kondisi segar bugar pun tenaga istrinya itu lebih kuat darinya.

Temari berhasil membuka selimutnya, "Shikamaru menurut saja agar cepat sembuh!"

Shikamaru diam dan menurut dengan terpaksa, _ah dia berisik seperti biasa._

Dengan perlahan dan telaten, Temari mengompres dahi suaminya, "Kau itu tidak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau melakukan hal yang merepotkan? Dasar."

Alih-alih membalas perkataan istrinya, Shikamaru malah memejamkan matanya.

Temari bisa merasakan badan Shikamaru menggigil, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelemari besar yang berada dikamarnya itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah selimut tebal lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Shikamaru, Temari menyelimuti suaminya yang masih mengigil itu, terkadang kata 'dingin' terlontar dari mulut suaminya.

Jujur saja, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang berbaring lemah seperti sekarang ini.

Jarang –sangat jarang sekali– Shikamaru sakit dan baru pertama kali ini juga, Temari merawat Shikamaru sakit.

Temari melepaskan ikat kuciran Shikamaru dengan pelan, "Dingin, Temari.." gumam Shikamaru dengan suara serak.

"Iya, aku tau, maka dari itu tadi aku ambilkan selimut lagi." Temari menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke leher suaminya.

Ia beranjak pergi dari kamar, "Aku harus segera memasak."

.

"Rasanya aneh! Bubur apa ini?" Shikamaru menatap bubur buatan Temari dengan jijik, "Menjijikan, Temari!"

Alis Temari berkedut, _sialan._

Rasanya ia ingin menebas Shikamaru dengan kipas besarnya, tetapi itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, mengingat Shikamaru sedang sakit dan lemah.

Temari menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan tempo pelan, ia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya,

 _jangan marah..jangan marah.. saat dia sudah sembuh, kau bisa mengibaskan kipasmu kearahnya, Temari._

"Shikamaru, cepat makan, kau belum makan sedari tadi, lupakan tentang rasanya." Ucap Temari sedikit kesal.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus kesal lalu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur kedalam mulutnya.

".."

 _Perasaan bubur buatanku enak-enak aja deh, tadi sudah aku coba._

"Temari, aku mau muntah."

 _Huh?_

Temari sedikit terkejut, "Muntah? Kau baru saja makan dan mau kau keluarkan sekarang juga?"

"Temari cepat, aku tidak tahan lagi!" Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Melihat tingkah Shikamaru, Temari menyerngitkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Gendong aku."

".."

"Gendong aku cepat! Aku tak kuat berjalan."

".."

Temari menatap Shikamaru sebentar, "Kau berat, kubantu berjalan saja ya?"

"Terserah saja, cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Temari menunduk sedikit untuk membantu suaminya berdiri kasurnya, Shikamaru segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Temari dan sedikit menariknya mendekat.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Temari bisa merasakan nafas panas milik Shikamaru menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Temari, cepat bantu aku berdiri. Jangan menatapku seperti kau mau memperkosaku sekarang."

 _Apa? Memperkosa? Yang benar saja.._ , Temari menahan deru emosinya dan segera membantu suami-menyebalkan-bin-merepotkan-nya tersebut.

Ia memapah Shikamaru kekamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya.

Sesampai disana, Shikamaru segera memuntahkan isi perutnya dan Temari memijit tengkuk Shikamaru.

"Sudah?" tanya Temari, Shikamaru mengangguk, dengan segera Temari membersihkan _closet_ -nya lalu memapah Shikamaru kembali kekasur.

Temari membantu suaminya berbaring, "Tidurlah.." Temari menarik selimut hingga dada Shikamaru.

"Ibu, aku pulang." Suara bocah laki-laki menggema hingga kekamarnya, Temari segera keluar dari kamar, "Tumben cepat pulang, Shikadai."

"Aku lapar bu, oh ya, sedang apa dikamar, tak seperti biasanya?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu –Nara Shikadai.

"Ayahmu demam dan ibu sedang merawatnya tadi, segeralah ganti bajumu, ibu akan menghangatkan masakannya–"

"Ayah demam?!" Shikadai segera ngacir kekamar.

Shikadai mendekat kearah ayahnya yang sedang tertidur, "Ayah cepat sembuh ya." Bisiknya.

.

"Ibu nanti aku mau keluar berlatih dengan Inojin dan Chouchou, ya?"

Temari menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan takjub, "Wah, tumben sekali kau mau berlatih, apa kau sedang kesambet sayang?"

Shikadai memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sebentar lagi, _kan_ , ujian _chuunin_ bu." Temari sedikit terkekeh, "Sudah lanjutkan makanmu."

"Temari..!" panggil Shikamaru dengan serak dari kamar.

"Shikadai, kalau sudah selesai makan, taruh mangkuknya ditempat cucian piring, oke?" Shikadai mengangguk, ibunya segera menuju kekamarnya.

Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin ditemani oleh ibunya tetapi karena ayahnya sedang sakit maka ia tak akan memaksa ibunya untuk menemaninya makan siang seperti biasanya.

Temari mendekat kearah Shikamaru, "Ada apa? Mau makan?"

"Tidak. Aku kedinginan."

 _Oh, dia hanya kedinginan._

Shikamaru memanggil Temari hanya karena ia kedinginan.

Iya, Shikamaru kedinginan lalu memanggil Temari.

Kedinginnan dan memanggil Temari.

Hanya kedinginan.

Dan ia memanggil Temari.

Kedinginan–

"Lalu apa hubungannya memanggilku dengan kedinginan, selimutmu sudah aku _double_ , jendela sudah aku tutup rapat, Shikamaru!?"

"Duduk disampingku, temani aku tidur tetapi kau tidak boleh tidur." Kata Shikamaru sembari memejamkan matanya kembali.

Kepala Temari beruap-uap, ia merasa seperti sedang dikerjai.

 _Menemani orang tertidur tetapi aku tidak boleh tertidur, bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena terlalu lama melihat ia tertidur._

Sesuai dengan permintaan sang Nara, Temari menurut, ia duduk disebelahnya dan tetap terjaga.

1 menit..

2 menit..

5 menit..

10 menit..

30 menit..

60 menit..

120 menit..

240 menit..

720 menit..

72000 menit..

 _ **1 detik sebelum masehi~**_

Temari telah berubah menjadi _zombie_ terkena penyakit busung lapar.

"Aku sungguh sangat amat begitu bosan sekali." Gumam Temari bosan.

Sudah berjam-jam ia menemani suaminya tertidur, bahkan dari matahari masih ada sampai ganti menjadi bulan.

"Ibu ayo makan malam, aku sudah lapar sekali." kepala Shikadai muncul dari balik pintu kamar Temari.

Temari beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat menghampiri anaknya.

"Temari."

Baru selangkah, namanya kembali disebut oleh Shikamaru, Temari menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mau makan malam juga?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari sini?" Shikamaru menatap istrinya tak suka.

"Huh? Astaga, tunggu sebentar, aku harus membuatkan Shikadai makanan dulu, nanti aku kembali kesini lagi, setelah membereskan rumah."

Temari kembali melangkahkan kakikan keluar dari kamar.

"Bu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau ibu meninggalkan ayah sedirian?" tanya Shikadai. Temari tersenyum sebentar.

"Dia sudah besar, ia tak akan takut jika dikamar sendirian, tolong bantu ibu beres-beres rumah sebentar ya."

Shikadai mendengus lelah, "Aku sudah lapar sekali buu.."

"Ayolah, anakku sayang, sebentar saja, kau hanya perlu menyapu ruang tengah saja, hanya itu, oke?" Temari mencubit pipi anaknya pelan.

Shikadai cemberut, "Baiklah. Merepotkan sekali."

Temari geli melihat anaknya yang mulai meraih sapu lalu menyapu dengan kesal, "Shikamaru sekali."

.

"Shikadai langsung tidur ya, jangan begadang." Teriak Temari dari dapur.

Ia membereskan dapur lalu menuju kekamarnya dengan membawa mangkuk berisi bubur hangat, saatnya merawat suaminya kembali.

"Shikamaru, ayo makan dulu, baru kau lanjutkan tidurmu."

".." Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi istrinya.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Shika, ayo bangun." Temari menguncang bahunya pelan.

"Tidak mau!" Shikamaru menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam selimut.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau kenapa? Kau marah karena hal yang tadi? Ayolah, jangan kekanak–"

" _Urusai_!"

Sepertinya, Shikamaru sedang merajuk.

"Shika, makan malam dulu baru kau lanjutkan acara merajukmu itu."

Tidak ada respon, Temari mengelus dadanya sabar.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu tadi, aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi seperti tadi."

Shikamaru membuka selimutnya, "Janji?"

"Iya"

"Serius?"

"Iya"

"Tidak bohong?"

"Iya"

"Beneran? Seriusan?"

"Hh, iya iya"

Pada akhirnya Shikamaru mau makan malam, ya walaupun dalam acara makan malamnya, Shikamaru terus berucap 'pahit sekali'.

Temari harus sabar menghadapi Shikamaru yang sedang demam, _tetapi dia terlalu banyak berubah saat demam, ia menjadi seperti anak kecil yang sedang sakit, manja._

"Habis itu minum obatnya dan kembali tidur, oke?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

.

Shikamaru sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Temari sedikit bersyukur karena ia mau makan, walaupun hanya 5 sendok lalu ia muntah lagi.

Temari menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah suaminya, "Cepat sembuh sayang." Ia mengecup dahi Shikamaru sekilas.

Ia ikutan berbaring disamping Shikamaru dan saat akan terjun kedalam dunia mimpinya,

"Temari, kepalaku pusing sekali.." Shikamaru merintih. Temari bangun dan memijit kepala suaminya pelan.

Melihat suaminya sudah kembali terlelap, Temari memposisikannya untuk kembali tidur.

Baru saja Temari menutup matanya, suara Shikamaru memenuhi gendang telinganya kembali.

"Temari, ini sangat dingin."

Ia kembali membuka matanya dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya, ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil selimut lagi.

"Ini aku sudah tambahi satu selimut lagi." Ia menyelimuti tubuh Shikamaru.

Temari sudah benar-benar lelah, ia sangat ingin segera terjun kealam mimpinya tetapi selalu gagal karena Shikamaru selalu merintih dan membangunkannya.

"Temari, aku mau muntah."

Mata Temari terbuka lagi, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, hampir semalaman ia tidur.

Temari bangkin dari tidurnya lalu membantu Shikamaru menuju kekamar mandi.

Sesudah itu, Shikamaru kembali tertidur lagi, _ah rasanya lebih baik aku menerima misi tingkat S+++ daripada harus merawat orang sakit seperti ini.._

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur dengan sembarangan, masa bodoh dengan baju tidurnya yang sedikit tersingkap dan menampakkan punggung mulus miliknya, _toh_ juga, yang dikamar ini hanya dirinya dan suaminya-yang-sedang-demam-dan-berubah-jadi-manja-bikin-darah-tinggi.

Temari terjun kedalam mimpinya, akhirnya ia bisa tertidur juga–

"Tem, punggungku sakit sekali," rintih Shikamaru.

Dalam mimpi, Temari mencak-mencak jengkel.

Tangan Temari terulur untuk memijit punggung suaminya pelan, "Enakan?"

"Lumayan."

Setelah dirasa, Shikamaru kembali tertidur, Temari menghentikan pijitannya dan segera menyusul suaminya didalam mimpi.

Belum sampai matanya terpejam, Shikamaru bersuara lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Tem, punggungku masih sakit."

"Hh" Temari kembali memijitnya dengan sabar. Sumpah demi apapun demi ayam bisa terbang nyusul elang sama garuda lagi anuan di langit, rasanya ia ingin membunuh Shikamaru sekarang.

Kami _-_ sama _, aku lelah dengan perilaku bocah satu ini, tolong segera sembuhkan dia, aku lelah, lelah batin-jiwa-raga._ , batin Temari nelangsa.

* * *

.

Matahari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur, ayam sudah berkokok, beberapa orang sudah memulai aktivitas sehari-harinya.

Temari juga sudah memulai aktivitas sehari-harinya dengan hawa suram dibelakangnya, matanya berkantung, badannya lelah sekali.

"Ibu kenapa? Tidak tidur semalaman?" Shikadai melihat ibunya sedang membuatkan susu untuknya.

Temari mengangguk lemas. Shikadai prihatin melihat ibunya yang seakan tak punya semangat hidup itu.

"Temari." Shikamaru muncul dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ayah, sudah sembuh?" Shikadai segera menghampiri ayahnya.

"Belum, aku masih sedikit pusing dan tulangku juga masih linu-linu." Jawab Shikamaru.

Temari berjalan mendekat, "Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepadamu, Nara Shikamaru, berkatmu aku tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk memijatmu saja."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya sama-sama, Temari aku masih pusing, temani aku tidur."

Shikadai mendengar percakapan orang tua dengan wajah heran, _ayah pusing dan ayah meminta ibu untuk menemaninya tidur, apakah dengan itu pusing ayah bisa sembuh?_

"Segera minum susumu lalu berangkat sekolah, belajar dengan rajin ya." Shikamaru masuk kekamarnya lagi.

Temari mengikuti suami dengan malas, sedangkan Shikadai segera meminum susunya dan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ayah, ibu." Teriaknya.

"Ya." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Shikamaru segera memposisikan badannya dikasur untuk segera melanjutkan acara tidurnya lagi, Temari pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disampingnya.

"Temari.."

"Apa lagi?" balas Temari malas.

Shikamaru segera memeluk Temari, "Ayo tidur."

".."

Ternyata, tanpa babibubebo Temari langsung terjun dalam mimpinya.

Shikamaru sedikit kesal karena ia terlalu cepat untuk sembuh, seharusnya ia bisa sakit lebih lama lagi agar Temari merawatnya tanpa mengomel dan disisi lain, ia senang karena ia memiliki istri seperti Temari, walaupun galak, dia itu juga sangat perhatian.

" _Arigatou_ , Nara Temari"

Shikamaru mencium puncak kepala Temari.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

.

Gaje ya? Abal ya?

Iyalah, lagian mana ada org sakit demam gitu cuma sehari trs langsung sembuh besoknya, fantasi banget (?)

Maaf ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff pair ShikaTema, kalau ada kekurangan mohon sarannya :)

Mohon ripiuw-nya minna~ Arigatou sudah membaca dengan baik dan benar~


End file.
